<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linguistics by BiBitchBee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246389">Linguistics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBitchBee/pseuds/BiBitchBee'>BiBitchBee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bilingual Adora, Bilingual Catra, Fighting, Flirting, Sexual Tension, Soulmate Language, The First Ones (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBitchBee/pseuds/BiBitchBee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora sometimes slips into another language that no one can understand. Or, almost no one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Linguistics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knows soulmates aren't real. They used to be, according to some First Ones' texts. People like to say that soulmates still exist, but only for a certain lucky few. Adora never believed in soulmates. The Horde told her soulmates were an old myth and she agreed, and so did all her friends. But when she met Bow and Glimmer, they both thought that soulmates were real. That the First Ones had soulmates and evolution slowly weeded them out until they were an urban legend. </p><p>"Okay, so <em>if </em>soulmates are real how would you be able to tell?" Adora asks during one of the many soulmate-debates. She's laying on Glimmer's bed, head hanging off the side. Bow is on the couch by the window and Glimmer is hopping from stone to stone.</p><p>"Duh," Glimmer said, "you have a secret language! There was an old piece of Fist Ones' text that someone translated and it said that each group of soulmates has a specific language that runs through their head and no one understands it but each other."</p><p>Bow sits up with wide eyes. "Wait, if Adora's a First One does that mean she has a soulmate?" Glimmer tumbles in hearing this, teleporting herself next to Bow safely. </p><p>"Oh my God! Adora, come on, give us your weird secret language!" </p><p>Adora rolled her eyes and flipped over on the bed, resting her chin on her palm and raising an eyebrow at them. "The closest I have to a secret language is the one that Catra and I made up when we were younger so we could talk shit about everyone else."</p><p>Glimmer noticeably dulled, but Bow didn't. "No, come on! First Ones have soulmates and you're a First One! I bet it's like, buried deep in your subconscious. Like an encrypted file or something. I'm sure I've heard you speak another language before!"</p><p><em>"Di mm sohaso Di, So." </em>She muttered and Bow snapped, pointing at her.</p><p>"There!" Adora shook her head.</p><p>"All I said was <em>Oh my god?</em>" She repeated. Glimmer grinned.</p><p>"But <em>we </em>didn't understand it! You have a soulmate! You have a soulmate, you have a soulmate." She started singing the mantra, Bow joining as they danced oddly, making Adora groan through a laugh as Glimmer teleported her down and made them all dance together.</p><p>-</p><p>"Do you think Adora's soulmate is an Etherian?" Asked Bow one night. Adora still didn't necessarily believe in soulmates. She had better things to focus on, but Bow and Glimmer like to think about it so she let them.</p><p>"I don't think so. I think if I have a soulmate they're on whatever place I got taken from and they're in for quite the disappointment." She snorted.</p><p>"But soulmates aren't just you're compatible. here you go. It's the person your soul isn't whole without. Like you're destiny. You were born to be She-Ra, you were born to be with this person." Glimmer says. It's near pitch-black other than the moonlight streaming through the window of Adora's room.</p><p>"But if only First Ones have soulmates, <em>me me mm mebume me di Mesohahadi?</em>" Adora asked. Ever since she had first begun speaking in her second language, she slipped into it from time to time. Especially when they were on the subject. She never really notices. </p><p>"You did it again," Bow says instead of an answer.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. Why would my soulmate be Etherian?"</p><p>"Because it's about the bond you share!" Glimmer says cheerfully. She has always been very pro-Adora's "soulmate". "It's got to be someone you'll at the very least come into contact with. Maybe it's another Princess! We should test it out!"</p><p>"How? I don't even know when I do it, let alone how to use it around the others casually." Adora pointed out.</p><p>Bow hummed. "You do it more often when we're talking about your soulmate, though."</p><p>-</p><p>"So, did you guys know Adora gets a soulmate?" Bow asks, very unsubtly, during the next meeting of the Princesses Alliance.</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes. Entrapta is immediately intrigued and invades Adora's personal space. "Ooh, tell us about them! Are they just like you, or rather your exact opposite? Is it because you're a First One? Do you really have your own secret language?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Entrapta keeps firing off questions before she takes out her recorder and starts stating data, though she has very little on the subject. She balances on her hair and pokes Adora with her arms, sitting cross-legged up in the air.</p><p>"Entrapta, honey, maybe you should let Adora speak." Perfuma prompts.</p><p>"Oh. Right." Entrapta then sits herself back down and Adora stumbles yourself in the quickness of it all.</p><p>"Oh, I actually haven't met her yet. I think she's just from the place I was born, but Glimmer and Bow are convinced she's from here because <em>me me mm mebume me di Mesohahadi?</em>"</p><p>Glimmer's excited look prompts Adora to apologize and translate, "it's about the bond we share, not just circumstance."</p><p>While none of the Princesses show any sign of understanding her soulmate language. "The language leans heavily on 'mm' sounds and the subject seems unaware of the transition." Entrapta records, which <em>huh. I guess.</em></p><p>Bow looks kind of defeated that it isn't a princess, but Adora simply moves on with the rest of the meeting.</p><p>-</p><p>"Hey, Adora," She-Ra growls as the familiar blue and yellow flash in front of her. "Wow, I knew you could be a drama queen but this," Catra raises a flippant hand to Swift Wind, "is just excessive."</p><p>"Catra." Adora glowers.</p><p>"Oh, this is your old best friend from the Horde?" Swift Wind asks. The two of them look at the horse. "What? I listen."</p><p>"Your horse can talk?" Catra asks. Swift Wind rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I am not <em>her</em> horse, we are friends, thank you very much." Catra glares at the horse and Adora slides off his back, letting him fly away after glaring at Catra again.</p><p>Catra lets out her claws and She-Ra bares her sword. They begin fighting, as per usual. Honestly, she had forgotten why this time. She thinks that Catra sent Scorpia to steal something, but really Glimmer said <em>Fight Catra! </em>and Adora jumped at the opportunity. </p><p>"So the horse?" Catra asks as Adora blocks her arm.</p><p>"Swift Wind." Catra snorts. "He came with the name. I stole him from the village you blew up."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"The fact," She-Ra groaned as she kicked Catra in the side, "that you need me to specify is concerning."</p><p>There was a familiar noise that Adora recognized as Glimmer teleporting in, and then she heard Bow's labored breathing. They were running in, perhaps to take whatever Catra had stolen. "So what? You don't get to be concerned about me anymore, Adora."</p><p><em>"Sobu hadi' diso di budi me!"</em> Adora snaps, but in the loud echo, she hears that she spoke in her other language. "That isn't going to stop me." She repeats, quieter. </p><p>Catra froze and she assumes it's in response to her language shift. Then, Catra drops her arms, eyes wide. "What the hell was that? It sounded like you but then the echo wasn't. What the hell, Adora?"</p><p>Adora mirrors Catra by widening her eyes almost comically. "You understood that?"</p><p>Glimmer and Bow appear suddenly at their elbows. "You understood her?" Bow asks, pointing an accusatory finger.</p><p>"Uh, yes?" Catra steps back from the finger in her face. "Did you?"</p><p>"No, they didn't. Catra, you know how I'm a First One?" Adora steps forward, letting herself shift back into her regular self.</p><p>"I do now." Catra crosses her arms ad Bow glares at her, Glimmer forcibly removing his finger from her face.</p><p>"Hordak stole me from a portal. Anyway, because of that, I have a soulmate. First Ones have, like, a language ingrained in their brains that only their soulmate can understand."</p><p>Catra blinks, looking like she just got slapped across the face. "That was..."</p><p>"Yeah," Adora replies breathily.</p><p>Catra turns to Glimmer and Bow. "You two, sparkle away."</p><p>Glimmer starts to protest, but Adora puts a hand on her shoulder and nods. There's some grumbling, but the two of them are alone quickly. </p><p>"So... soulmates. That's new." Catra says, sitting down on the floor of the cavern they're currently in. She's facing out to the opening that Swift Wind flew out, watching the moons rise.</p><p>Adora sits next to her, getting the quick flashes of stars she usually sees when looking at the night sky. "Yeah."</p><p>Catra pulls her knees up to her chest and her tail curls around. Adora lays her head on Catra's shoulder as they look out at the night. "Don't think that <em>ha hame me so." </em></p>
<p></p><div class="col c4 pl20">
  <p>Adora doesn't need to speak the language to know Catra's saying <em>I like you now. </em>She's just fluent in Catra.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>